The aim of this study is to establish a model for comparing both topical and systemic activity of inhaled corticosteroids in order to determine whether known pharmacologic and pharmacokinetic differences between various inhaled corticostroids used to treat asthma in children result in differences in measureable systemic effects at equivalent antiasthmatic doses.